Hirohito Takagawa
Hirohito Takagawa '''(ヒロヒト 高川) is the Captain of the 8th Division of the Gotei 13, and was appointed to the position after The Thousand-Year Blood War. Appearance Hirohito wears clothing that would be viewed as atypical by other Shinigami. Hitohito, instead of wearing a traditional Shiakusho and Captain's haori, wears a loose fitting black cape accompanied with a metal belt and black pants. The symbol of the 8th Division is proudly displayed on the back of his cloak, which serves as a substitute for the traditional Captain's haori. His body is heavily scarred from dozens of battles over the years, and is often bandaged as a result. Hirohito's left arm was cut off during a battle with an Arrancar, and was replaced with a prosthetic specially created for him by the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. Hirohito wears black boots instead of the traditional Shinigami sandals because in his mind, they are more practical to wear in battle than the usual sandals. Personality Despite having a stern appearance, Hirohito is actually quite kind and patient. Hirohito is patient, although he has a penchant of laziness at times. He hates to fill out paperwork, so he forces subordinates who disobeyed orders to fill them out as a punishment. During his off time, Hirohito is a voracious reader. It is a publicly known secret that he often travels to the World of the Living to acquire new books to read. Among his favorites are The Millennium Trilogy by Stieg Larsson and A Song of Ice and Fire by George R.R. Martin, although his patience in waiting for the next book is waning. He is an incredibly serious man, who takes pride in his responsibility as a Captain. During battle, Hirohito is focused and calm, his mind never wandering from the battle. Hirohito is analytical in nature, and is able to adapt quickly to adjust to his opponent's strengths and weaknesses. He always keeps a stern appearance while in battle, to make sure his opponent is unaware of his next move. Powers/AbilitiesCategory:Captains Immense Spiritual Energy Hirohito is renowned for having immense spiritual energy, the origin of his nickname 'The Weight of the World'. His spiritual energy is said to rival that of older Captains, such as Shinji Hirako. Even some of his fellow Captains are afraid of his sheer spiritual energy. Hirohito's spiritual energy is powerful enough to incapacitate weaker Hollows, and even paralyze some seated officers if he does not keep his Reiatsu in check. He can utilize his spiritual energy as a shield to guard him from attacks, although Hirohito typically relies upon Kidō to do so. His spiritual energy is clear. Hakuda Expert Hirohito is an expert of Hakuda, able to fend off several highly trained members of the 11th Division with no trouble. Hirohito often uses Hakuda in conjunction with his Zanpakutō, which has the ability to manipulate gravity. * '''Ikkotsu (一骨, Single Bone): ''Ikkotsu is a Hakuda technique that exerts a massive amount of physical force in a single punch. Hirohito can use Ikkotsu to either send an enemy flying, or cause significant damage to them. * '''Sokotsu' (双骨, Double Bone): Sokotsu is a Hakuda technique that is much more powerful than Ikkotsu as a result of using both fists instead of just one. Sokotsu has the ability to completely shatter an enemy, or even break down walls. Hohō Expert Hirohito is an expert of Hohō, and is able to use Shunpo to travel great distances very quickly. Hirohito's large stature slows his movement speed slightly, but he is able to compensate by decreasing his gravity by utilizing the powers of his Zanpakutō. *'Utsusemi '(空蝉, Cast-Off Cicada Shell): Utsusemi is an advanced Shunpo technique in which practitioners move at an incredibly fast speed in order to evade a potentially fatal attack, and an afterimage is left behind, appearing to take damage. Hirohito utilizes Utsusemi in battle in order to avoid potentially life threatening injuries. Zanjutsu Master Hirohito is a master of Zanjutsu, and one of the most foremost Zanpakutō combatants in the Gotei 13, able to fight on equal level with masters such as Byakuya Kuchiki. Hirohito often uses Zanjutsu in battle in conjunction with Kidō. * Hitotsume: Nadegiri (一つ目・撫で斬り, The First: Killing Stroke): Hitotsume: Nadegiri is an advanced Zanjutsu attack that is utilized to take down colossally sized targets several stories high. Nadegiri is delivered with such speed and power that those attacked with it do not realize it until it is too late. * Mittsume: Ryōdan (三つ目・両断, The Third: Bisection): Mittsume: Ryōdan is a Zanjutsu attack that works similarly to Getsuga Tenshō. Ryōdan relies upon condensed spiritual energy that is sent forward in a wave, demolishing everything in its path. It is less precise than Nadegiri, but Ryōdan's range and destructive power are increased one hundred fold over Nadegiri. * Muigari (六狩り, Sixth Hunting): Muigari is a Zanjutsu technique that is meant to eliminate multiple enemies with a single strike, in contrast with Nadegiri with only kills one target. Muigari utilizes the momentum and force from the strike only meant to hit one target, and then hits multiple targets in the vicinity of the original target. Kidō Master and Inventor Hirohito, although a master of Zanjutsu combat, is most renowned for his skill with Kidō. Hirohito can cast Kidō up to level 99, and in most cases, can do so while discarding the incantation through Eishōhaki (詠唱破棄, Incantation Abandonment). Hirohito has invented numerous Kidō, ranging from basic to master level. Hirohito was renowned for his skill with Kidō during his time in the Shinō Academy, and was further taught by Hachigen Ushōda after he left the Academy. * Amaterasu (天照, Heavenly Illumination): Amaterasu is an immensely powerful Hadō created by Hirohito Takagawa that embodies the pure definition of fire. The flames of Amaterasu consume other flames to increase its own power, including those of Zanpakutō and other Kidō. Amaterasu cannot be extinguished with water like most flames, but they can be repelled if one has strong enough Spiritual Pressure. Hirohito can also stop the flames by extinguishing them with his own power. * Futsu no ten no yōsō '(仏の天の様相, ''Celestial Aspect of the Buddha): Futsu no ten no yōsō is Hirohito's most powerful Kidō, and can be the catalyst for numerous other techniques. The construct summoned by Futsu no ten no yōsō is massive in size, easily dwarfing the gates of Toride, which themselves dwarf Jidanbo. Futsu no ten no yōsō summons a large wooden Buddha with several thousand hands assembled in circular rows behind the main figure. Hirohito only uses this Kidō if it is absolutely necessary, as it is incredibly destructive and dangerous. ** '''Shinseina danmaku (神聖な弾幕, Holy Barrage): Shinseina danmaku is a technique that can be performed through the massive figure summoned by Futsu no ten no yōsō that utilizes the thousands of hands on the back of the figure. The hands unleash a barrage of punches with such force and velocity that they are able to break through buildings, armor, and even Kidō shielding. Shinseina danmaku is best utilized against larger targets, although it can be used against a large opposing force for an equally great effect. ** Mori no heishi (森の兵士, Soldiers of the Forest): Mori no heishi is a technique that Hirohito uses when he is outnumbered. Futsu no ten no yōsō's chest opens up to sprout ten wooden puppets that can act autonomously. The puppets are able to work together with combination attacks, and are able to fight against forces with more men. Mori no heishi is Hirohito's way to even the odds when he is fighting against a larger force. *** Sanbō Kyūkai (三宝吸潰, Three Treasure Suction Crush): Sanbō kyūkai is performed when three of the puppets work together to form a triangle. Their mouths open to reveal the symbols for Buddha, Dharma, and Sangha. Upon their mouths opening, a massive vortex is unleashed, sucking all within the area through it. This can leave the three puppets vulnerable, and the vortex is able to be overloaded if too much matter is sucked through it at one time. *** Akuma gōon shīru (悪魔轟音シール, Demon Roar Seal): Akuma gōon shīru takes the form of a small orb hidden within the mouth of the one eyed puppet summoned by Mori no heishi. When in flight, the orb rapidly expands in size, trapping the enemy underneath a dense seal with sharp talons to prevent escape. The seal is incredibly powerful, but it has to be aimed precisely in order to have any effect. Akuma gōon shīru absorbs Reishi from those trapped underneath it and transfers it to Hirohito. ** Seiken no shisen (聖賢の視線, Gaze of the Sages): Seiken no shisen utilizes the five smaller heads that form a ring on the forehead of the large figure to unleash a barrage of five elements. Seiken no shisen unleashes Kidō from five different elements; fire, lightning, earth, wind, and water. Seiken no shisen is Hirohito's ultimate offensive Kidō, as it is nearly impossible for a single opponent to counter all five elements simultaneously. Seiken no shisen's destructive power is able to easily demolish most Kidō barriers, including Danku. * Karasu (カラス, ''Raven''): Karasu is a simple Kidō that was developed by Hirohito during his time at the Shinō Academy. Karasu is a versatile Kidō and can be used to deliver messages, or for reconnaissance. As a result of being made up of spirit energy, the raven is able to pass through any object. Hirohito is able to possess the raven for a short time, so he can see what it sees. * Kizu hoshū shīrudo '(傷補修シールド, ''Wound Mending Shield): Kizu hoshū shīrudo is a technique developed by Hirohito while he was studying the Qunicies during his studies in the Kidō Corps. Hirohito became particularly interested in the Quincy technique Ransōtengai, which allowed elderly Quincies to continue fighting even with broken bones, paralysis, or anything that would impede movement. Kizu hoshū shīrudo allows Hirohito to keep fighting, regardless of what injuries he sustains in battle. In addition, Kizu hoshū shīrudo heals any injuries that Hirohito sustains, healing him while he is fighting. * '''Toride (砦, Bastion): Toride is an incredibly powerful defensive Kidō developed prior to Hirohito's Captaincy. Toride absorbs the attack of an enemy more effectively than Danku, although it requires more Spirit Energy to perform. Hirohito is able to use Toride to summon a single gate, or up to three, although summoning three gates at one time takes a large amount of Spirit Energy. If three gates are summoned, they function similarly to Sōgyo no Kotowari; absorbing an attack, amplifying it, and then reflect it back towards the target. The gates summoned by Toride are massive, easily dwarfing Jidanbo, who himself is nearly four times the height of Hirohito. Zanpakutō Yōshanai chikara (容赦ない力, Unrelenting Force): Yōshanai chikara in its sealed form resembles a standard katana, although with a different design. The tsuka, or hilt, is wrapped in strips of black leather. The tsuba, or the guard, is stylized as a brass coiled serpent. * Shikai: 'Yōshanai chikara's Zanpakutō spirit is male and takes the form of a large, armored figure wielding a massive bludgeoning weapon. Yōshanai chikara respects feats of power and skill, and is not very patient. Hirohito releases the Zanpakutō with the command '"Rend them asunder." When released, Yōshanai chikara changes form into an elongated trench blade. Hirohito is able to effectively wield his Zanpakutō both as a sword and a form of brass knuckles, although it does sacrifice the ability to utilize the sword with both hands. Shikai Special Ability: '''Yōshanai chikara's abilities revolve around the manipulation of gravitational forces. Yōshanai chikara can manipulate gravity to weigh down or lighten opponents, but Hirohito can also use the abilities of Yōshanai chikara on himself. He is able to use Yōshanai chikara's gravity manipulation to lessen gravity on himself so that he is able to move faster, and he is also able to do the opposite, to increase gravity on himself to strengthen his Hakuda and overall physical strength. * '''Banshō Ten'in (万象天引, Heavenly Attraction of All Creation): Banshō Ten'in is a technique that pulls all things affected by the technique towards Hirohito. He can use it to affect a single target, or a large area. Hirohito often uses the technique in conjunction with Shinra Tensei. Banshō Ten'in manipulates the attractive forces of gravity and objects under its influence can be forced to collide with each other. ** Banshō Ten'in: Jikkō kōtei (万象天引: 実行行程, Heavenly Attraction of All Creation: Execution Stroke): Banshō Ten'in: Jikkō kōtei is a single target technique that can be employed by Hirohito through his Zanpakutō. Hirohito uses gravitational energy to pull a target towards his blade, impaling them on it. Hirohito uses the technique as a single target executioner as it is highly effective. * Gurabitō (重力刀, Gravity Sword): Gurabitō is Hirohito's signature technique in his Shikai. Hirohito sends out a wave of gravitational energy through a swing of his sword that can change the gravity of his opponents. This means that Hirohito can cause them to be flown backwards, or float up in the air. Gurabitō has a similar execution to Getsuga tenshō. * Jishin shōgeki '(地震衝撃, ''Seismic Shock): Jishin shōgeki is the most destructive technique in Hirohito's Shikai. Hirohito channels immense gravitational force through the brass knuckle of his Shikai, and then slams down into the ground, causing massive destruction over a large area. Jishin shōgeki does not discriminate in who it affects, so Hirohito does not often use it when many allies are nearby as it has the potential to destroy a mountain. * 'Sekai no omomi '(世界の重み, Weight of the World): Sekai no omomi is the origin of Hirohito's nickname, the Weight of the World. Sekai no omomi increases gravity within a small radius of Hirohito, causing all enemies within its effect to be forced down onto the ground, unable to move under the immense force of gravity. * '''Shinra Tensei (神羅天征, Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God): Shinra Tensei is the antithesis to Banshō Ten'in because of its manipulation of the repulsive forces of gravity. Shinra Tensein can be used on a massive scale to blow away an entire village, or in a smaller more precise area to blast a group of enemies far away with a massive force. Shinra Tensei can also be used as a shield from projectiles or any other attack. Hirohito considers it his ultimate defense when using his Zanpakutō. * Shi no sensui (死の潜水, Death Dive): Shi no sensui is a purely physical technique that Hirohito has access to while in his Shikai. To perform Shi no sensui, Hirohito grabs a hold of an enemy and lowers their gravity along with his own. He then jumps incredibly high into the air still holding onto the enemy. While in the air, Hirohito turns himself upside down so that he and the enemy are head first. Then, he vastly increases his own gravity along with that of the enemy, sending them crashing down to the ground. At the last second, Hirohito lessens his gravity to allow a quick escape while his enemy crashes into the ground head first, often lethally. Bankai: Yōshanai chikara: Sen no kamigami no ikari (容赦ない力:千の神々の怒り, Unrelenting Force: Anger of One Thousand Gods): ''Hirohito's Bankai takes the form of a large armored figure utilizing a staff with a gemstone at the tip that has a white hue. The armor has an immense weight that would crush most Shinigami, but Hirohito is able to wear it by adjusting the affects of gravity upon himself. '''Bankai Special Ability: '''Upon release, a powerful down force of gravity surrounds Hirohito's vicinity. The down force causes a shockwave that brings up dust and debris, which masks Hirohito's transformation. When the dust clears, Hirohito emerges wearing a massive suit of heavy metal armor wielding a long staff with a large white colored gemstone on the end of it. Yōshanai chikara: Sen no kamigami no ikari enhances the gravity manipulation of Hirohito's Shikai on an incredible scale, allowing him to summon meteors and create gravity cores. Hirohito is forbidden of using his Bankai inside the Sereitei unless the Soul Society is under attack because his Bankai's techniques don't discriminate in who they affect. * '''Chibaku Tensei ('地爆天星, Heavenly Body Bursting From the Earth): Chibaku Tensei is an incredibly powerful offensive and sealing technique that Hirohito can only perform in his Bankai. Chibaku Tensei creates an incredibly dense gravity core that uses massive gravitational attraction to pull the very environment itself towards the core. The end result of the technique is the creation of a miniature satellite that can be used to seal an opponent, or can be thrown at another target. One weakness of Chibaku Tensei is that Hirohito can't use it in places where only water and sand exist because they aren't solid enough to form a dense satellite. * Chikara shifuto (力シフト, Force Shift): Chikara shifuto utilizes immense shifts in gravity to literally shift an entire piece of land. Hirohito, through Chikara shifuto, is able to shift an entire island and cause natural disasters around the area. The immense shifts of gravity can cause localized tsunamis or earthquakes that would devastate the environment for the entire region. * Mokushiroku (黙示録, Apocalypse): Hirohito's ultimate attack in his Bankai, Mokushiroku allows Hirohito to gather all spirit energy from around him using immensely powerful gravitational attraction. Hirohito then gathers it into a super dense gravity orb, which is then unleashed on the surrounding area. Hirohito only uses Mokushiroku as a last resort because of its pure destructive power. It has more destructive power than any other technique that Hirohito is able to unleash. The destruction that is left in Mokushiroku's wake can be observed indirectly by the kilometers of land that it can potentially destroy. * Tengai Shinsei (天碍震星, Heavenly Obstacle Quaking Star): Tengai Shinsei is a technique that enables Hirohito to use immense amounts of gravity to summon a meteor. The meteor exerts a massive amount of force, and if one meteor of Tengai Shinsei is stopped, Hirohito is able to summon another. The second meteor crashes into the first meteor, causing massive devastation. * Yomotsu Hirasaka (黄泉比良坂, Underworld Slope Hill): Yomotsu Hirasaka allows Hirohito to use immense forces of gravity to create a tear between dimensions, allowing him to move between two regions of space incredibly quickly. Hirohito is able to use Yomotsu Hirasaka to retreat from battle, call in reinforcements, or even ambush opponents with surprise attacks. Category:Eighth Division Category:Captain